


Shut off that Damn Music

by miss_sexbang



Category: Deadmau5 (Musician), Electronic Dance Music RPF, Skrillex (Musician)
Genre: M/M, apartment neighbors au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3557618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_sexbang/pseuds/miss_sexbang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonny moves in across the hall from Joel. Now, everything would be just fine, if it weren't for the music. <br/>It went on, every night, from 12AM til about 3AM.<br/>And it was a godawful nightmare for Joel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut off that Damn Music

**Author's Note:**

> i am skrillmau5 trash  
> this is probably only gonna be like 4 chaps  
> expect many gay sexes later

            There it was again.

            The _fucking music._

Now, Joel wasn’t new to this apartment complex. He had actually been living there for a little over a year now, and everything was fine and dandy until the one old lady who lived across the hall was plucked out of here by her daughter to go live in a retirement home. The apartment was rented out almost immediately. Some kid who made music or something, just like Joel.

            Except Joel wore headphones and made his music in the early afternoon. This kid didn’t. It happened around the same time every night. Joel would finally begin drifting off to sleep around 12 or 1, after a good day of lounging around.

            Just as he thought he was going to fall asleep, the music started. Now, it woulda been okay if it was some light classical or something soft, but it wasn’t.

            _It was fucking loud, heavy, dubstep._

Every. God. Damn. Night.

            Joel hadn’t even met the guy, and he was already fed up with him. He was surprised no one else in the complex had complained already. Maybe it was the fact that the next closest room was that deaf guy, or that everyone else near was a heavy sleeper, or maybe it was that people didn’t mind the dubstep getting in the way of their sleep, or maybe it was that Joel was right across the hall and was the only one who could hear it.

            And here was the music again, pounding, loudly. The vibrations shook through Joel, aggravating him more and more with every base drop.

            It had gone on like this for three weeks now. He was done.

            He was gonna destroy the little fuck across the hall.

            Joel dragged himself out of bed and pulled on a white t-shirt and pajama pants over his boxers. He took a quick cigarette break out on his balcony to calm himself down first before leaving his apartment and walking the 3 steps across the hall to the booming apartment.

            He pounded on the door so that he could be heard. Somehow he was, because the door opened moments later.

            Joel was surprised when he had to look down. The dude was short. And he meant, like really short. Probably something like a little over 5 feet. He had long black hair, and it was shaved on one side. He wore earrings and a pair of what seemed like hipster glasses.

            “Hey!” The dude shouted over the music. “Come on in, you’re just in time for the party!”

            _Party?!? Is that what this asshat had been doing every night?!?_

            Joel stuttered for a moment, but shut his mouth and stepped into the apartment, the door slamming closed behind him.

            If he thought the music was loud when he was in his apartment, he was so wrong. It was even louder in here, louder than he ever played it. Some sweet ass stereo system was set up in the left corner. It was the source of the music, hooked up to a bunch of equipment that looked like it cost thousands of dollars.

            “Dude, turn down the fucking music for a sec!” Joel yelled.

            The kid obeyed, turning it down to a reasonable level. Still loud, but at least they could hear one another now.

            “I don’t think I’ve met you before. Aren’t you the dude who lives across the hall? My name’s Sonny, I make music sometimes.” The dude- Sonny- said, sticking out his hand.

            Joel shook it and rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I can see that, or, er, hear that. I do the same. I’m Joel, by the way.”

            Sonny’s eyes lit up. “Oh, sweet! You should let me listen to some of your stuff sometime!”

            Joel shrugged. “I guess.” He looked around the apartment for a moment. It looked like a reversed version of his own, which wasn’t surprising, but it was dimmer and no one else was there. “Didn’t you say there was gonna be a party?”

            Sonny laughed. “Well, not really. The party is just me and my music!”

            Joel narrowed his eyes. “So this whole time, you’ve just been playing music loudly for no reason?!?”

            “Huh?”

            “Dude, you keep me up til 3 AM every night with this shit!” Joel crossed his arms. “Can you fucking turn it down or put some headphones on or SOMETHING?”

            Sonny stared at him for a moment before laughing again. “Dude, c’mon, you gotta live a little! But yeah, I guess I can keep it down a little. On weekdays anyway.”

            “That’s good enough for now I suppose.”

            “Anyway,” Sonny said, “While you’re here, do you want anything? A drink, or a cig or whatever?”

            “Dude, are you even old enough to legally drink?”

            Sonny pouted. “Fuck off, I’m 24.”

            Joel rolled his eyes. “Sure, whatever you have is cool with me.”

            Sonny went into his kitchen and returned moments later with two opened beer bottles in hand. He handed one to Joel and plopped down on his couch. “Dude, sit down. If we’re gonna be neighbors, we might as well get to know one another.”

           

 

            It was 2 AM when Joel went back to his apartment. He didn’t really question why he had spent the last two hours at some weird new neighbor’s apartment talking about life and whatever, especially since it was in the middle of the night.

            As Joel threw himself into his bed and drifted into sleep, he couldn’t help but have a thought.

            His neighbor was kind of cute.

            Wait, _WHAT?!_

**Author's Note:**

> idk i doubt anyone will read this


End file.
